1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn mower edgers and more particularly pertains to a new pivoting lawn mower-mounted edger for trimming edges of walls, side walks and drive ways with a trimmer while mowing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn mower edgers is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn mower edgers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lawn mower edgers include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,728; U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,221; U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,115; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,028.
In these respects, the pivoting lawn mower-mounted edger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of trimming edges of walls, side walks and drive ways with a trimmer while mowing.